Feliz Cumpleaños Sasuke-kun!
by SaBaKu-No-MeNnY
Summary: Cuando un regalo de cumpleaños se complica a tal punto de creer perdida tu relación? Dos amigas se encargaran de demostrarle al amargado de su amigo que su novia si podría seguir adelante, pero y el? Un regalo de cumpleaños como los que el le gustan! Solo su novia sin ningún tipo de indumentaria adicional! One-Shot para las sasuhina de corazón!


La música aturdía totalmente sus sentidos, el olor a cigarro y sudor de las personas a su alrededor la hicieron sentir fuera de lugar y sin proponérselo giro su mirada nuevamente hacia sus dos amigas con las que había terminado en aquella discoteca, se sonrojo al ver como el barman la miraba descaradamente y le decía algo a las dos chicas haciéndolas reír sonoramente.

-Soy una tonta- Se dijo muy bajito al tiempo que colocaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, otro error fue haberlas escuchado al vestirse, nunca llevaba su cabello totalmente suelto pero ellas la habían convencido de hacerlo esa noche.

-Le gustaste a Tetsu- La aguda y siempre burlesca voz de una rubia platinada llego hasta ella haciendo que se girara nuevamente viendo como ambas mujeres le sonreían abiertamente y le tendían un vaso largo con un líquido de un fucsia incandescente.

-Pero no le dijimos nada… Solo que eras una amiga que no salía demasiado- Se apuro a agregar la otra al ver como la mas tímida del grupo había empezado a ponerse totalmente roja por el comentario de la platinada.

-Está loco por ti, en serio- Rebatió la rubia apoyándose totalmente en la mesa que habían tomado como suya en la sección más cercana a la zona VIP del local. –Quiso que le diera tu número pero preferí no dárselo… Así mantiene el interés un poco mas- Agrego tomando distraídamente de su vaso que era de un verde opaco.

-De verdad que no… No debí hacer esto…- Dijo nerviosa apretando entre sus manos la bebida fucsia, su corazón golpeaba irregularmente sus costillas pero al ver la mueca de la platinada se obligo a morderse el labio para no decir alguna tontería mas.

-Hinata en serio… Mírate!- Le reclamo tomando a la aludida de la mano y obligándola a dar una vuelta para que su vestido se elevara ligeramente por el movimiento. –Sasuke es un ciego por no valorarte… Demuéstrale que no es el único en tu mundo- Dijo haciendo que la mujer bajara su vista avergonzada.

-Ino eso no era necesario- Regaño la otra mujer tomando a la triste chica de los hombros, tomo su barbilla haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran. –Es mi amigo desde siempre y esta vez se comporto fatal… Solo déjalo que sienta que puede perderte si te lo propones si?- Murmuro viendo como los ojos de la chica se cristalizaban pero asentía lentamente, sonrió apartándose y girándose hacia la platinada le quito la bebida verde y le dio un gran sorbo.

Hinata admiro a sus dos mejores amigas, ambas delgadas, con piernas largas y bronceadas, la platinada y más escandalosa era Ino con sus curvas de infarto marcados perfectamente en unos short cortos de jean y una camisa traslucida negra donde con la luz adecuada se podía ver perfectamente su sostén negro con pequeños besos rojos marcados en todo el diseño, lucia aun mas alta con sus casi 15 centimetros de plataforma negras con detalles metálicos, su rostro perfilado enmarcado con sus cabello de un rubio platinado que llevaba peinado en ondas gruesas, sus ojos de un azul pálido brillaban traviesos con las luces del local donde se encontraban.

-Hey! Toma de tu propia bebida! No es mi culpa que no te haya gustado tu elección- Reclamo la platinada haciendo que la otra solo sonriera y le sacara la lengua para ir nuevamente en dirección al barman, quien seguía sin dejar de admirarla de reojo.

Al contrario de la platinada, la otra era un poco más baja igualmente delgada pero de estrecha cintura y caderas anchas, su cabello corto de un interesante tono rosado pastel combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos esmeralda, llevaba un vestido blanco totalmente pegado al cuerpo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y unos tacones de aguja del mismo color que con la iluminación correcta parecía cambiar de color.

Suspiro bajando su mirada para admirar el atuendo poco común que había decidido llevar esa noche, un vestido negro strapless ceñido totalmente a sus grandes senos y a su estrecha cintura marcaban perfectamente su forma de reloj de arena pero terminaba en un ligero vuelo de seda negro que la cubría hasta medio muslo, sus casi sin uso botines negro la elevaban unos 20 centimetros su estatura normal y la hacían sentir totalmente indefensa en aquel lugar lleno de vicios, sus rasgos clásicos iban enmarcados con su extrañamente suelto cabello largo y color del cielo nocturno sin luna, contrastaban con sus ojos de un extraño tono perlado.

-Anda… Toma un poco Hina-chan, diviértete hoy y mañana hablaras con el- La alentó la platinada empujando ligeramente la bebida fucsia hacia su boca, la vio con cierto nerviosismo y viendo como su otra amiga sonreía coquetamente al barman se decidió a dejar de lado su siempre estricto autocontrol y llevo el vaso a sus rojos labios.

-Debes venir más seguido Hina-chan, Tetsu nos ha invitado esta ronda solo si logro que te acerques a hablar con él- menciono victoriosa la pelirrosa tendiéndole un nuevo vaso pero ahora de un azul brillante.

-Esta canción me encanta vamos a bailar!- Grito la platinada justo cuando empezó a sonar la nueva canción, las luces brillaron sobre sus cabezas haciendo que sus ojos dieran vuelta y vieran a la gente empezar a reír y a brincar en sus posiciones llenándola repentinamente de adrenalina.

-Te encantara lo juro!- Grito por encima de las demás voces la pelirrosa tomando a la ojiblanca y haciéndola saltar consigo, la vio reír abiertamente y sintió que su misión de esa noche estaría completa solo si esa melancólica chica la pasaba como nunca.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Toco una tercera vez el timbre de aquel departamento sintiendo como su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, hacia horas que no había podido comunicarse con nadie y aunque al principio fue una bendición ya estaba empezando a preocuparse.

-Que quieres a esta hora?- La voz llego primero que su extrañamente malhumorado dueño, la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista un adormilado rubio que solo portaba sus pantalones de dormir y sin camisa, una de sus manos se frotaba insistentemente el rostro tal vez intentando alejar definitivamente el sueño. –Sasuke?!- Su nombre salió totalmente sorprendida al encontrar sus azules ojos con los de su visitante.

-Donde están metidas Ino y Sakura?- Pregunto haciendo a un lado al rubio y adentrándose totalmente en el departamento que rara vez estaba totalmente en silencio, sus ojos vagaron rápidamente por los pasillos del lugar encontrando todo totalmente apagado.

-Que mierda voy a saber… Acabo de llegar de una guardia y lo menos que me preocupa es saber dónde diablos están esas dos- Se quejo abiertamente al tiempo que se resignaba a encender las luces de la sala y cerrar la puerta de entrada. –Espera… No deberías estar con…-

-Peleamos hace horas- Revelo al ver como su amigo solo se apoyaba en la isla de mármol blanco marfil que separaba la sala de la cocina. –Ella se fue…- Admitió frunciendo el ceño y volviendo a marcar un numero en su móvil, dando nuevamente con el buzón de voz.

-Espera… Como que se fue? Que mierdas le hiciste a Hina-chan como para que se fuera… Donde se fue?- Empezó a interrogar viendo como el hombre frente a él simplemente se giraba sobre sí mismo y se acercaba al balcón del departamento.

Su amigo de toda la vida era un hombre atractivo para quien se dignara a detallarlo, casi dos metros de altura de puro musculo, su cabello casi le llegaba a los hombros de un tono azabache que solo podía competir con lo oscuro de sus ojos, todo enfundado en una piel pálida que le daba un aire tan elegante y peligroso que ninguna mujer podía resistirse a él.

-Sasuke… Que mierda hiciste esta vez?- Pregunto el rubio empezando a caminar hasta la isla viendo que su móvil estaba donde lo había dejado cargando, el silencio se extendió mientras el simplemente se dedicaba a buscar en su agenda un numero que no se admitía se sabía de memoria.

-Supuse que estaría con su familia demo… Hanabi no sabe nada de ella, ni siquiera fue en toda la tarde para allá- Empezó a hablar sin apartar sus ojos del horizonte iluminado de la ciudad de Tokio, apretó los dientes sintiéndose totalmente impotente.

-Déjame ver donde esta Ino- Dijo el otro hombre soltando un suspiro cansado al saberse totalmente despierto, su móvil empezó a repicar, una vez, dos veces y una tercera vez antes de ser enviado al buzón de voz. –Kuso… Me desvió la llamada- Maldijo por lo debajo cortando la llamada y volviendo a marcar.

-Llamare a Sai… Debería saber donde está su novia no?- Dijo con un tono irónico el pelinegro buscando el numero del mencionado, lo encontró rápido y dejo que los repiques llenaran sus sentidos intentando en vano tranquilizarse.

 _-Uchiha?-_ La voz contesto al quinto repique haciendo que el aludido frunciera el ceño con frustración.

-Realmente deben sorprenderse tanto?- Soltó amargado escuchando como al otro lado de la línea la risa del otro hombre llenaba sus oídos. –Donde está Sakura?-

 _-Hoy iba a salir con Ino demo, estaban desde temprano en el centro comercial-_ Explico vagamente haciendo que el pelinegro quisiera golpearse la frente contra la pared que tenía a su lado.

-No eres exactamente de gran ayuda…- Murmuro el pelinegro apoyando su brazo en la columna y cerrando los ojos para no insultar al otro pelinegro en la línea, podía escuchar pasos nerviosos a su alrededor dándole a entender que el rubio estaba vistiéndose.

 _-Deben estar en alguna discoteca emborrachándose, es lo que hace cuando sale con Ino-_ Menciono luego de cortar una nueva oleada de risas llenas de burla dirigidas al pelinegro. _–Puedo saber para que la buscas?-_ Interrogo ahora con voz seria haciendo que el otro sonriera con cierta malicia.

-No debería contestarte eso, lo sabes verdad?- Dijo prepotente siendo él quien aguantara las ganas de reír al escuchar del otro lado de la línea una maldición.

-Mierda!- La voz de Naruto lo hizo girarse viendo a su amigo con el pantalón a medio poner y sujetar con fuerza su móvil viendo la pantalla con una cara totalmente descolocada haciendo que una presión se instalara en su pecho.

 _-Estas en donde Naruto?-_ La voz al otro lado de la línea lo distrajo momentáneamente pero esto no evito que avanzara a pasos rápidos hasta ver qué era lo que había dejado tan sorprendido al rubio.

Sus ojos oscuros se encontraron primero con los azules de su amigo que intento en vano esconder su móvil, pero en un ágil movimiento él lo había logrado sacar de sus manos dejando a la vista la página de instagram de la platinada de su amiga.

-Las mato- Gruño entre dientes al ver como en una foto subida media hora antes, estaban las tres mujeres en cuestión totalmente sonrientes con dos hombres en un lugar con muchas luces y humo, bajo un poco leyendo la descripción de la imagen sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a vibrar de rabia.

-Cálmate Sasuke… Debe haber una explicación lógica para esto- Intento media el rubio recuperando su móvil y guardándolo en su pantalón el cual ya había terminado de cerrarse. –Tu peleaste con ella, seguramente solo quieren animarla-

-Llevándola con otros hombres, claro… Que buenas amigas son- Dijo totalmente irritado el pelinegro y empezando a caminar hacia la salida del departamento del rubio cuando escucho su nombre gritado a través de su móvil. –Tu novia, mi ex amiga esta en un antro de mala muerte con mi prometida, así que o la sacas tu de ahí o yo mismo la arrastrare fuera de él- Amenazo al volver a colocarse el aparato en el oído.

 _-El que empujo a Hina-chan a esto fuiste tú Uchiha…-_ Hablo seriamente el hombre al otro lado de la línea. _–Nadie te dijo que fueras un insensible con su idea… Es tu novia por Kami-_

-Mi prometida imbécil…- Corrigió parándose justo frente al ascensor y pisando frenéticamente el botón para que llegara hasta ese decimo piso. –Naruto vienes o te quedaras con el baka de Sai esperando que ellas lleguen a la hora que les dé la gana?- Grito viendo como el rubio salía a toda prisa del departamento cerrando torpemente y poniéndose a su lado.

 _-Deben estar en Dreams… A Sakura y a Ino les encanta ir allí… Obtienen bebidas gratis-_ Explico el otro ahora en altavoz, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el Uchiha casi le tiro su propio móvil al rubio para que siguiera aquella innecesaria conversación.

-Como sabes todo eso Sai?- Murmuro el rubio sin atreverse a quitar el altavoz, sabía que su mejor amigo estaba que explotaba y tal vez escuchar esa conversación evitara que se descargara contra lo que había a su alrededor.

 _-He ido un par de veces con ellas-_ Confeso haciendo que su tono de voz se hiciera ligeramente más ronco. _–Sus cocteles son fabulosos demo, muy fuertes… Sakura siempre termina fuera de sí-_

-Y tu dejas que ellas lleguen a ese estado sin intervenir?- Se sobresalto el rubio apretando el aparato entre sus dedos, subió su mirada encontrándose con el perfil inquieto del pelinegro, tenía los ojos cerrados pero sus brazos estaban tan tensos que parecían a punto de reventar.

 _-Yo voy con ella dobe-_ Hablo tranquilo soltando una ligera carcajada. _–No es mi culpa que tú decidieras pedirle un tiempo a Ino y que ella se esté divirtiendo de lo lindo con alguien más-_

-Tu…-

-Sai… Te lo repito, has que Sakura salga de ese lugar antes de que yo la encuentre porque sino va a quedarse encerrada en mi auto hasta mañana- Amenazo nuevamente el pelinegro cortando cualquier intento de queja de su rubio amigo, lanzo un manotazo a su móvil y corto la llamada sin decir nada más.

-Es un kisama como… Qué clase de novio es!- Se quejo el rubio abiertamente sintiéndose totalmente incomodo con todo eso, su móvil sonó indicando que le había llegado un mensaje, extrañado lo saco justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando a la vista el lobby del edificio.

-Es Sai?- Interrogo el pelinegro empezando a caminar a paso rápido hasta el exterior, se extraño al no recibir ninguna respuesta y conteniendo sus ganas de mandar a todos esos supuestos amigos al diablo se giro viendo como nuevamente el rubio se había congelado en su posición.

-Iré en mi auto Sasuke… Nos vemos allá- Dijo seriamente y sin esperar respuesta se giro y bajo por las escaleras al sótano del edificio donde era el estacionamiento del lugar.

-Baka…- Murmuro con cierta incredulidad y salió al exterior dejando que el frio aire de verano golpeara su cuerpo permitiéndole relajarse, sus sentidos se aclararon un poco y manteniendo al margen su furia se monto en su auto y pidió a quien lo estuviera escuchando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Su cuerpo hormigueaba debido a todos los licores que sabia había mezclado con todas esas bebidas de colores que estaba tomando desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo atrás, grito emocionada empezando a bailar junto a sus dos amigas, las cuales reían y se movían al ritmo de una canción muy conocida, sus caderas se movían sensualmente al ritmo de la música y recibían varios cumplidos de quienes pasaban cerca de su mesa.

-Otra foto chicas!- Grito la platinada casi subiéndose a la mesa que compartían y poniéndose en su pose más sensual, Hinata rio tímidamente y se pego a uno de los costados de la chica mientras Sakura se inclinaba un poco y posaba con el símbolo de paz en alto frente a ella.

EL flash la cegó momentáneamente haciendo que casi cayera de la silla donde estaba apoyada, gimió tambaleándose intentando recuperar el equilibrio y no caer en medio de ese mar de gente que se movía a su alrededor.

-Ten cuidado- Una grave voz lleno sus sentidos, justo cuando un aliento con aroma a licor añejado golpeo su rostro, se sintió arder de golpe al ver que era el barman quien había evitado que cayera al suelo.

-Yo…- Se corto al sentir como las manos del hombre se cerraban en su estrecha cintura y la pegaban un poco más a sí mismo, subió sus manos intentando empujarlo por el pecho sintiendo como su corazón latía descontroladamente al ver como él se inclinaba hacia ella, cerró los ojos recuperando definitivamente su pudor.

-Baila conmigo- Murmuro roncamente el hombre golpeando el comienzo de su cuello y su oído con su cálido aliento, fue como una suave e incitante caricia que la hizo temblar como una hoja, lo empujo levemente hasta quedar nuevamente frente a frente pero a muy pocos centímetros el uno del otro.

-Yo…- Volvió a intentar hablar pero sus sentidos percibieron una intensidad muy conocida por ella, su rostro se giro instintivamente y se encontró con unos ojos negros que brillaban cegados por la rabia. –Sasuke?- Pregunto tontamente al ver como los ojos se mantenían fijos en ella y empezaba a avanzar hacia ella.

-Por kami… Tetsu vete de aquí- Gimió una voz aguda a sus espaldas y mágicamente estaba totalmente libre de aquellas manos extrañas que se habían atrevido a tocarla más de lo que su pudor natural le hubiera permitido en sus cinco sentidos.

Sus ojos se negaban a dejar de ver aquella intensidad con la que el pelinegro la observaba, pero justo cuando casi podía sentir su característico aroma de lo cerca que estaba dos delgados cuerpos se pusieron delante de ella sorprendiéndola.

-Quítense ambas- Gruño la ronca voz del pelinegro al encontrarse de frente con aquellos ojos acusadores de sus amigas. –No pienso repetirlo-

-Tus amenazas no me afectan- Fue la platinada la que se encargo de responder mientras que la pelirrosa retrocedió un paso hasta la ojiblanca. –Que quieres aquí de todas formas-

-Vine por Hinata obviamente- Respondió incluso cuando la mujer todavía no había terminado de hablar, sus ojos dejaron los azules para mirar una vez más a su siempre recatada prometida, detallo ese vestido negro que sabia no tenía en su guardarropa hasta esa noche.

-Ella va a quedarse conmigo baka- Volvió a hablar la platinada poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y retando al pelinegro quien todavía le sacaba casi 10 centimetros de altura. –Todos los hombres que conozco son unos bakas.. Creen que no podemos conseguir algo mejor que ustedes pues déjame darte una noticia… Si hay muchos mejores que ustedes- Reto moviéndose de un lado a otro cubriendo a la pelirrosa y a la ojiblanca totalmente.

-Sasuke se enfadara aun mas- Murmuro la ojiblanca centrando su atención en la pelirrosa la cual asintió y apretó nuevamente su mano dándole valor. –Ino ya basta- Alzo la voz haciendo que la platinada se quedara con una frase a medio decir.

-Demo!- Regaño haciendo un puchero al cruzarse de brazos y girándose para ver totalmente a la ojiblanca, la cual negó lentamente y liberándose del agarre de la pelirrosa avanzo dos pasos hasta quedar justo bajo la mirada impenetrable del pelinegro, trago grueso y subió su barbilla para poder verlo directamente a los ojos.

Sasuke aguanto la respiración al ver el siempre pálido rostro de su prometida cubierto de maquillaje, sus grandes ojos enmarcados de un negro que resaltaba su inexplicable color, sus labios de un rojo tan oscuro que los hacía más carnosos y tentadores, sus mejillas eternamente sonrojadas y su cabello totalmente suelto con unas ligeras ondas gruesas que le daban un aire totalmente sexual.

-No me…- Su frase quedo a la mitad al sentir como su cuerpo era presionado entre los fuertes brazos del pelinegro, sus labios se movieron salvajemente sobre los de ella haciéndola jadear fuertemente, sus manos anchas se cerraron sobre su estrecha cintura enredando sus dedos en su cabello suelto, gimió al sentir los blancos dientes del pelinegro marcar su labio inferior haciéndola subir sus pequeñas manos hasta sus hombros.

Las dos amigas quedaron totalmente descolocadas con aquel espectáculo, el siempre controlado pelinegro de su amigo jamás había dejado de lado su orgullo para hacer algo como lo que estaba haciendo frente a ellas, ambas se sonrojaron al escuchar un quejido sensual escapar de la pequeña boca de la ojiblanca.

-Deberíamos irnos- Una grave voz llego hasta ellas haciéndolas brincar en sus lugares, ambas se giraron encontrándose con la mirada acusadora del rubio mejor amigo del Uchiha. –Y así aprovechan y me cuentan de que iba este magnífico plan de venganza de ustedes- Su voz sonó acusadora haciendo que ambas se sonrojaran.

-Todo fue idea de Ino!- Grito la pelirrosa señalando a la platinada que solo le dio una mirada de molestia. –Yo quería que nos quedáramos en casa de ella, sabía que cuando está dolida hace locuras! Y quería vivirlo a través de Hina-chan!- Confeso todo sintiéndose avergonzada.

-Eres una traidora!- Grito la acusada cruzándose de brazos empujando sin pretenderlo sus senos hacia arriba, bufo derrotada y centro su mirada en el rubio frente a ellas. –Bien… Quería que ella supiera que si Sasuke no la valora hay otros que si la querrían- Confeso sin remordimiento.

-Sakura creo que será mejor que vayas con Sai y te lleves el auto de Ino- Ordeno el rubio sin despegar su mirada de la platinada, la vio abrir la boca y con un ágil movimiento logro arrebatarle la cartera y sacar las llaves del auto en cuestión.

-Nos vemos mañana!- Dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa sin esperar la queja de su amiga de la infancia, alzo su mano en señal de despedida y se perdió entre la multitud haciendo que ambos rubios se quedaran a solas.

-Como voy a volver a mi casa y dejas que la frente de marquesina maneje mi auto- Se quejo abiertamente la rubia empezando a caminar hacia la salida de la discoteca, su corazón había empezado a latir irregularmente al escuchar aquellas palabras de la boca del rubio pero no caería tan fácil, el tendría que suplicar por ella.

-Debemos hablar- Dijo serio el rubio caminando a paso rápido para alcanzar la marcha de la platinada, la vio arrugar la nariz y empezar a caminar aun mas rápido llegando al exterior en unos pocos segundos. –Detente Ino!- Ordeno casi corriendo y sujetándola del brazo la jalo hasta hacerla chocar con su ancho pecho.

-Déjame en paz baka- Se quejo sintiendo el sonido amortiguado de la música de la discoteca. –No sé qué haces aquí si necesitabas espacio? Yo estoy teniendo bastante espacio- Siguió hablando subiendo sus manos hasta posarlas en los duros pectorales del rubio y empujándolo un poco para alejarlo de sí misma.

-Quiero que te mudes conmigo- Soltó de golpe haciendo que las manos de la platinada se congelaran sobre su pecho y sus ojos incrédulos se encontraran con los de él. –Por eso te dije eso… Quería saber si podríamos pasar al siguiente nivel- Explico sujetando con más fuerza las caderas de la mujer y apretándolas contra sí.

-Nani!- Grito sintiendo de pronto un calor diferente pasear pesadamente por su cuerpo, sus manos se cerraron sobre la sencilla camisa naranja que llevaba el rubio y sin pensarlo demasiado se apoyo en la punta de sus pies y alcanzo los labios del hombre, aquello sí que sería una reconciliación digna de recordar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Su espalda choco contra la puerta del departamento haciendo que un gemido ahogado escapara de su garganta, sus manos se movían frenéticamente sobre el suave cabello oscuro de su prometido, una de las anchas manos la tenia sujeta por el trasero mientras la otra empezaba nuevamente a recorrer sus senos y su cintura haciéndola jadear fuertemente.

-Estamos… Alguien podría…- Sus palabras quedaron en el aire al sentir como los dientes de él se clavaban con fuerza en su pálido cuello, se arqueo apretando sus grandes senos al duro pecho de él, sus piernas se apretaron con fuerza sobre la cadera masculina rozando sus sexos haciéndolos jadear.

-Lo voy a hacer ahora- Dijo guturalmente moviendo la mano que la sujetaba del trasero hasta su pantalón, subió su rostro para ver como el labial rojo estaba regado por sus carnosos labios, sus mejillas siempre sonrojadas y sus perlados ojos nublados por la pasión no le dieron respuesta y el ágilmente libero su miembro empujándolo rápidamente hasta la entrada de ella.

-Det… Deten…te- Gimió más alto al sentir como su punta empezaba a empujar su ropa interior humedeciéndola ligeramente, la ancha mano del pelinegro volvió a su lugar bajo su trasero y sus dedos se encargaron de apartar la prenda dejando libre el paso para sí mismo, lo sintió gruñir contra su cuello y su pudor volvió levemente. –Nos pueden ver- Murmuro ahogada por la excitación.

-No puedo esperar- Confeso el pelinegro deslizando uno de sus dedos por el interior húmedo de su prometida sintiendo como esta se estremecía entre sus brazos y sus piernas lo empujaban más hacia ella, la abrió un poco y se empezó a introducir en ella.

-Sasuke!- Gimió avergonzada apretando su agarre en el firme cuello del pelinegro al sentirlo entrar lentamente en ella, echo su cabeza hacia atrás golpeando ligeramente la puerta y sus piernas lo atraparon definitivamente entre sus muslos hundiéndolo profundamente en ella haciéndolo gruñir.

-Mierda- Maldijo roncamente al empujarse completamente contra ella, vio el pálido cuello totalmente extendido dándole una visión completa del nacimiento de sus senos y sin poder resistirse su mano libre bajo violentamente el vestido dejando expuestos sus redondos senos, sus pezones totalmente erguidos le hacían una invitación que él no podía rechazar.

Sus sentidos se perdieron en una espiral de calor al sentir los dientes perfectos del pelinegro cerrarse posesivamente sobre uno de sus pezones, gimió sin poder controlarse y sus delicados dedos se hundieron en su cabello empujándolo a tomarla con más fuerza, a lo lejos sus oídos sintieron el ascensor cerrarse indicando que lo habían llamado en el lobby.

-Kami…- Jadeo sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba sin control sus costillas, su piel ardía sensibilizada a cada roce del pelinegro sobre ella, su bajo vientre empezaba a apretarse haciéndola temblar con cada embestida del Uchiha. –Alguien viene- Pudo decir entre un gemido y otro logrando clavar su mirada en la oscura del hombre.

-Estas tan cerca- Gruño salvajemente sonriendo con malicia al tiempo que se hundía aun más profundo en ella. –Quiero oírte gritar- La reto viéndola fijamente haciendo que ella abriera nuevamente sus ojos cristalizados por la pasión, un rayo de miedo atravesó sus ojos pero se perdió cuando entro más duro en ella logrando arrancarle el primer grito.

-De…Tente- Casi grito subiendo instintivamente sus manos y clavando sus uñas en la madera de la puerta, sus brazos apretaron sus senos dejando sus pezones a merced de la boca traviesa del pelinegro.

-Deliciosa- Gruño soplando sobre las puntas rosadas de sus senos sintiéndola cerrarse a su alrededor. –Querías provocarme Hinata?- Pregunto deslizando sus manos hasta cerrarlas totalmente en su estrecha cintura, su mente estaba ligeramente enfocada en el sonido de los pisos que marcaba el ascensor, los gemidos cada vez más altos de la ojiblanca lo encendían de una manera que solo ella lograba hacer.

-No… Yo no… Sasuke!- Balbuceo sintiendo que su cuerpo estaba a punto de explotar, una corriente eléctrica viajo fugazmente por su cuerpo concentrándose en su bajo vientre al tiempo que él se echaba totalmente para atrás dejándola únicamente apoyada en la puerta, sus ojos se encontraron sintiéndose avergonzada por la sonrisa maliciosa que el tenia en el rostro. –Que…- La puerta del departamento se abrió justo cuando las puertas del ascensor indicaban que alguien llegaba a su piso.

Uno de sus brazos se cerró totalmente a su cintura mientras que el otro brazo atrapaba su trasero manteniendo sus largas piernas alrededor de su cadera, sus ojos negros vieron como dos hombres se quedaron congelados en su lugar al verlo desaparecer completamente tras la puerta de su departamento.

-Que vergüenza!- Gimió la ojiblanca sintiéndose avergonzada porque supo que quien llegara había adivinado lo que ellos estaban haciendo así como frustrada porque su cuerpo no había logrado llegar al orgasmo. –Sasuke que pretendes- Dijo molesta intentando liberarse de las manos del pelinegro que todavía la mantenían unida a él.

-Quiero que grites mi nombre- Murmuro entre dientes liberándola totalmente de su agarre y saliendo definitivamente de su interior, la vio tambalearse cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo sus piernas siempre blancas tenían marcas rosadas donde había ejercido presión y su vestido estaba trabado en su pequeña cintura dejando sus perfectos senos totalmente descubiertos para él.

Hinata se mordió el labio al escuchar aquello, pero su mente se perdió en el perfecto cuerpo del pelinegro, su abdomen marcado y sus pectorales hinchados la hicieron jadear al ver como su camisa desaparecía totalmente, se sonrojo al verlo terminar de soltarse el pantalón pateándolo hacia un lado dejando su grueso miembro expuesto a ella.

-Déjame…- Susurro al retroceder un paso justo cuando el avanzo dos hacia ella, gimió expectante al sentir como su mano se cerraba posesivamente sobre su brazo y la hacía girar dejando su estrecha espalda pegada a su pecho. –No…- Se negó bajando su rostro haciendo que su cabello cayera a cada lado de su cara.

Sasuke gruño entre dientes al tiempo que sus dedos bajaban rápidamente el cierre del vestido dejando expuesta su tersa espalda, no llevaba sostén y su ropa interior era de encajes roja, la empujo suavemente para que sus manos cayeran sobre la mesa de centro en la sala, el vestido negro se deslizo sin problemas hasta sus frágiles tobillos y obediente ella levanto uno de sus pies haciendo que su cuerpo se liberara definitivamente de la tela.

-Como hoy no querías dormir- Empezó a hablar tranquilamente mientras sus dedos paseaban lánguidamente sobre la piel expuesta de la mujer haciéndola jadear, sus dedos se enredaron en la goma de su atrevida ropa interior, alzándola apretando sus partes sensibles viendo como ella se retorcía a cada uno de sus movimientos. –No dormirás- Decreto inclinándose sobre su pequeña espalda y lamiendo lentamente el lóbulo de su oreja, bajando por su cuello y recorrieron glotonamente su hombro sintiendo como ella abría lentamente mas sus piernas.

-Onegai…- Suplico ahogada al sentir como con cada movimiento que él hacia sobre su cuerpo sus pezones se restregaban contra el frio vidrio produciéndole corrientes de excitación que empezaban a doler. –Sasuke…- Pidió con voz sensual girando un poco su rostro para ver el rostro de su prometido que sonrió prepotente y con un fluido movimiento rompió el encaje rojo y entro de lleno en ella haciéndola gritar fuertemente, iba a ser una noche larga y agotadora.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El frio de la habitación lo hizo removerse con pesadez entre las sabanas, sus manos pasearon por el colchón buscando el cálido y tentador cuerpo de su prometida dándose cuenta que estaba totalmente solo, frunció el ceño todavía sin abrir definitivamente sus ojos y el sonido amortiguado de la risa de la ojiblanca llego a él.

-Kuso…- Maldijo por lo debajo resignándose a salir de la cama para ver que podía estar ocasionando que su prometida estuviera riéndose, tomo el primer short que encontró en su camino y salió definitivamente de la habitación principal.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto con Naruto la verdad yo sabía más o menos lo que pretendía… Gomen por no decírtelo antes- Fue su dulce voz lo que hizo que un escalofrío bajara por toda la espalda del pelinegro pero desapareció cuando la encontró totalmente sola con su móvil entre sus manos, con una de sus camisas estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá negro en medio de la sala.

 _-Por eso me empeñaba en salir con ella cuando se sentía despreciada por Naruto! Cuidaba que no hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría-_ La voz de Sakura lleno el espacio entre ellos congelándolo en su posición, la escucho reír infantilmente llenándolo de una cálida sensación en todo su pecho, detallo su delicado perfil concentrada como estaba escribiendo algo en su móvil, al parecer le daba vergüenza decir lo que sea que estaba discutiendo en ese famoso grupo que tenia con sus dos mejores amigas.

 _-El amargado de Sasuke acepto por fin reunirse el día de hoy? O simplemente te dejara encerrada con él como todos los años?-_ Arrugo su ceño al escuchar la insolente voz de Ino pero noto como la ojiblanca bajaba su rostro y su alegría desapareció totalmente de sus facciones.

-No creo que acepte reunirse hoy… El todavía esta acostado y casi es mediodía, lo dejaremos para otro día si?- Su voz rota hizo que su corazón se apretara volviéndose repentinamente muy pesado, ahogo un gruñido de frustración para el mismo, recordando de golpe porque habían peleado el día anterior.

 _-Hablare con Naruto para que lo llame… Sé que habías planeado algo diferente-_ La voz de la platinada fue mucho más baja cuidadosa de lo que decía, haciéndolo sentir completamente como un patán.

-No! Se molestara otra vez- Se apuro a contestar dejando que sus pies se estiraran y acariciaran con languidez la alfombra del centro de la sala, la vio ponerse de pie, sus brazos se estiraron sobre su cabeza llevándose consigo casi toda la camisa dejando expuesto el bóxer de algodón negro que marcaba perfectamente su trasero y su plano bajo vientre.

-Que me molestara- Dijo viendo con cierta gracias como ella gritaba sorprendida y casi dejaba caer el móvil en el suelo, sus ojos dejaron ver su culpabilidad removiendo en él la incomodidad por lo que sea que había hecho para que ella se pusiera en ese estado.

-Olvídalo- Se apresuro a decir mientras avanzaba con pasos silenciosos y rápidos hacia él, sus delgados brazos se enrollaron rápidamente en su cuello y ella quedaba apoyaba difícilmente sobre la punta de sus pies para poder abrazarlo en esa posición.

-Haremos lo que quieras Hinata… Lo sabes verdad?- Se atrevió a decir rodeando lentamente su pequeña cintura manteniéndola pegada a el pero dándole libertad de que pudiera alejarse si así lo quería.

-Ah?- Sus grandes ojos brillaron con expectativa y sus labios temblaron al soltar aquel sonido en forma de pregunta, el bufo y le dio un rápido beso en sus rosados labios totalmente al natural.

-Ayer me excedí ok… Lo siento- Murmuro entre dientes subiendo sus manos hasta dejarlas sobre las mejillas ahora calientes de su prometida, sonrió para sí viendo como ella se agitaba con esos contactos tan íntimos entre ellos. –Solo quiero que no vuelvas a escapar así- Confeso volviendo a besarla suavemente, sonrió sobre los labios de ella al sentir sus manos acariciar ligeramente su cuello y sus dedos enredarse en su cabello.

-Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke-kun- Susurro sobre los delgados labios de su prometido sintiéndolo asentir contra su rostro, su aroma cubrió totalmente sus sentidos haciéndola gemir suavemente, sonrió al mismo tiempo que el bajaba nuevamente sus manos y tomándola por los muslos la cargaba con facilidad.

-Igual ellos tendrán que esperar- Dijo guturalmente al dejarla caer sobre el sofá escuchándola reír nuevamente, suspiro complacido al saber que nunca podría haber hecho una mejor elección que ella, y reconoció por primera vez lo fácil que podría perderla si se descuidaba así fuera por un día.

-Te amo- Dijo muy bajito la ojiblanca sonriendo tiernamente al sentir como las rodillas del pelinegro se posaban entre sus piernas y con un suspiro complacido se permitió perderse una vez más en los labios del Uchiha, dejándose embargar por la felicidad de compartir un nuevo año con el hombre de su vida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya pasa de media noche así que técnicamente la felicitación llega tarde pero bueno, es un regalo de cumpleaños para Sasuke y para todas las fans del Sasuhina que todavía existimos en todos los foros de todo el mundo, espero les guste este one-shot espero sus comentarios con ansias! Recuerden que mientras más comenten y digan que no pierdo mi tiempo acá mas rápido tendrán actualizaciones. Nos leemos pronto en mis historias regulares! Kissus y que viva el sasuhina! Feliz cumple atrasado Sasuke-kun!


End file.
